stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Interactive Adventure
'The Interactive Adventure '(Abriviated TIA) is an episode of Stupid Mario Brothers that came out September 24th. As it's name suggests it will be an interactive adventure like Richie's previous works Water Wars and Love Game: An Interactive Romance. You must help the Mario Bros with Snake and Wario get money to pay their rent. Sypnosis The show opens as Luigi catches Mario eating pasta repeatedly pushing him to pay rent or else they could lose things like their games or embarrasing photos of Wario from The Mushroom Kingdom Christmas party. Meanwhile outside Wario is contemplating about the Mario Bros. finding as since they don't pay rent they will go back to the Mushroom Kingdom finishing his Season One premise. He is then met by Snake who wishes to help the Mario Bros. he then questions Wario who decides to help the Mario Bros. Helping the Mario Bros. they all continually think and decide to go their own way. Mario Mario after lazily sleeping has an argument with the audience and decides to go door to door putting himself for plumbing. He has himsself hired by a man. But finds police at his door and hides but he attempts to fake his death and is taken by the man in his car, the man then reveals himself to be a conman and helps Mario by telling him the location of a house belonging to Big Vinny, a mobster. Mario is given a coat and two guns and infiltrates a house fighting off Vinny's guards and eventually shooting Vinny and taking his money. As Mario leaves he jokes about the events seeing it is different from his fun loving game character type. Luigi Luigi decides to catch ghosts with a vacuum cleaner (a la Luigi's Mansion) and receives a letter telling him he won a mansion. Upon arriving at the mansion he meets it's creepy owner and as he leaves Luigi is confronted by ghosts and scares them off with a vacuum cleaner and decides to sell the mansion for 10 "real world" coins, holding up a sign for everyone to see. Wario Wario to try and steal money off people and gets a treasure map off a pirate. As he arrives at the location, he sees two pirates that got to the treasure first and unsuccessfully fakes himself as a pirate. As he runs away, he runs into another pirate and two team up against the other two pirates and defeats them with Samurai swords instead of Pirate swords. As they look at the treasure, the pirate tells Wario he is going to use the treasure to buy the rights to the Golden Compass 2 so it won't get made much to Wario's suprise. Snake Snake decides to look for a job and goes for Pizza Delivery thinking it involves assassinating a guy called Pizza. He manages to get past the job interview and decides to eneter the house of a man who ordered pizza. He then forces him with his gun to order pizza but upon the call he is fired by his boss Scott. Snake is kicked out of the man's house and steals his iPod planning to sell it online. However the man who he stole it from wishes to buy it not knowing it's actually his and pays Snake a cheque of $200. The End In the End, they manage to get enough money to pay the rent and Snake jokes about it with Bananas but Wario beats him with a joke of two bananas causing Mario and Luigi to laugh hard at it much to Snake's anger. Earlier Snake questions Mario if them losing their powers will affect them but Mario calms him down telling him he read the script to Season 4 and nothing bad happens but Mario shakes his head at the camera. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Snake *A series of random people including pirates and a conman, Mansion owner, Scott from the Pizza shop etc Locations *Mario's House External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MKbOKBlTLA Category:The Interactive Adventure